parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Return of Jafar Trailer/Transcript
Trailer #1 (March - April 1994) * (1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in Black Background) * Narrator: Walt Disney Home Video presents the first all-new Disney animated movie produced exclusive for video. * Aladdin: All right, carpet! Let's go! * Narrator: A new adventure with Aladdin... * (Aladdin swoops down on the Magic Carpet) * (Title of the movie) * Narrator: Disney's The Return of Jafar. * (Jafar's lamp glowed, releasing the evil sorcerer in Genie form) * Jafar: I'M FREE! (laughing wickedly) * Narrator: Jafar is back, and he's out for revenge. * Jafar: I'm arranging a little...surprise for Aladdin. * Abu: Uh-oh! * Narrator: Now, Aladdin will have to use all of his tricks to face his biggest challenge ever. So join all your favorite characters: Aladdin, Jasmine, Iago and the Genie. * Genie: Did you miss me? * Narrator: It's Aladdin in Disney's The Return of Jafar. * Genie: I LOVE IT! * (Only On Video May 1994) Trailer #2 (May - June 1994) * (1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in Black Background) * Narrator: Walt Disney Home Video presents the first all-new Disney animated movie produced exclusive for video. * Aladdin: All right, carpet! Let's go! * Narrator: A new adventure with Aladdin... * (Aladdin swoops down on the Magic Carpet) * (Title of the movie) * Narrator: Disney's The Return of Jafar. * (Jafar's lamp glowed, releasing the evil sorcerer in Genie form) * Jafar: I'M FREE! (laughing wickedly) * Narrator: Jafar is back, and he's out for revenge. * Jafar: I'm arranging a little...surprise for Aladdin. * Abu: Uh-oh! * Narrator: Now, Aladdin will have to use all of his tricks to face his biggest challenge ever. So join all your favorite characters: Aladdin, Jasmine, Iago and the Genie. * Genie: Did you miss me? * Narrator: It's Aladdin in Disney's The Return of Jafar. * Genie: I LOVE IT! * (On Sale Now) Trailer #3 (July - September 1994) * (1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in Black Background) * Narrator: From Walt Disney Home Video, Aladdin's back... * Jasmine: Isn't it wonderful? * Narrator: In an all-new animated feature filled with adventure... * (Jafar fires his energy blasts from his eyes at Iago who dodges it) * Iago: That's it! The madness is spreading! * Narrator: And all your favorite characters from the hit Disney film. * Genie: We're all one big family now. * Narrator: Produced exclusively for video, it's Disney's The Return of Jafar. * (Jafar's lamp glowed, releasing the evil sorcerer in Genie form) * Jafar: I am free! (laughing sinisterly) * Narrator: Jafar is back, and he's out for revenge. * Jafar: I'm arranging a little...surprise for Aladdin. * Abu: Uh-oh! * Narrator: Now, Aladdin will have to use all of his tricks to face his biggest challenge ever. * Aladdin: We have to stop Jafar. * Narrator: Join Aladdin, Jasmine, Iago and the Genie... * Genie: Did you miss me? * Narrator: With five all-new songs, It's a sensational Disney adventure for the whole family. * Genie: (singing) There is nothing in the world quite like your friend. * Narrator: Now for sale on video... * Genie: I LOVE IT! * Narrator: It's Disney's The Return of Jafar. * (On Sale Now) Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts